1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable computers and, more particularly, to a method and system for alerting a user of a computer when a stylus is missing from the computer so that the stylus is not easily lost or misplaced.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many types of electronic devices such as calculators, personal planners, portable, handheld, or "palm-top," computers, for example, which are manufactured today, often use a stylus, otherwise known as a touch pen, in conjunction with a touch sensitive screen, to implement computer operations. For convenience, such devices will be referred to generically herein as "computers." With these computers, a user may select icons displayed on the touch-sensitive screen, for example, by touching the screen at appropriate locations with the stylus. The stylus is typically held within a sleeve, channel, or other type of receiver which is typically located within or adjacent to the housing of the computer. After a user has finished using the stylus, he or she can then insert the stylus into the receiver for safekeeping and turn the computer off.
Unfortunately, as human beings sometimes tend to be forgetful, or become preoccupied or distracted during use of a computer, the stylus of prior art computers often becomes lost, or misplaced. Losing a stylus has become almost as commonplace as losing socks while doing the laundry. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for preventing the loss of a stylus of an electronic device such as a computer.